English Lessons with Hyotei
by Jyra
Summary: SILVER PAIR. Ohtori has some...interesting English assessments 'These pieces are meant to be about you and not Shishido Ryou!’ Third and final part UP
1. Part I: Ohtori

**English Lessons with Hyotei**

_**Part One: Ohtori Choutarou **_

_**Warning:**__ Crack, shonen ai, bad attempts at humour _

_**Notes:**__ I posted this on LJ ages ago and it got a good response so I wrote another two chapters. Now I have written the whole thing, I have decided to post it here and see what everyone thinks._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Prince of Tennis…Or Tezuka._

_Part __**ONE **__of __**THREE**_

_**_

'Ohtori Choutarou, I suppose you know why I kept you back?'

Nagano Fumiko pushed her hands together, eyeing the boy standing on the other side of her desk.

'Is it because Shishido-san helped me with that geography homework? I'm sorry Nagan-sensei, I just didn't understand and I didn't want to bother you and…'

'Ohtori-kun, I'm your English teacher'

Nagano cut in. Choutarou stopped all of a sudden.

'Oh…'

Nagano sighed, this might be harder than she had expected.

'Now Ohtori-kun you are normally a high achiever in English and a pleasure to teach, but lately I've come to notice that all the pieces of writing you've been handing in have a some what…similar theme.'

Choutarou blinked down at his teacher.

'Similar Nagano-sensei…?'

Nagano shuffled the papers on her desk, pulling out 4 separate sheets.

'Yes Ohtori-kun similar. And whilst your actually English is not a cause for concern, I'd like to see you branch out a bit in the range of topics you cover.'

Nagano pulled a sheet of paper from the pile she was holding.

'This was the first piece I set the class. You were to write 250 words on health. This was what you wrote'

Nagano cleared her throat in a dramatic Atobe like fashion before starting to read from the sheet

'_Health is important to me as I am a regular on Hyotei tennis team and if I don't keep in good health Atobe-buchou might kick me off the regulars. And if I was kicked out then I probably wouldn't get back on. Only Shishido-san can do that because Shishido-san is brilliant._

_It is thanks to Shishido-san that I stay healthy. He takes me running with him at the weekends, which is great fun, until we get to the last 100 metres and then Shishido-san always sprints, leaving me behind. But that's ok, because Shishido-san makes it up to me later by treating me to ice cream in the park. _

_I like the park because there is a special place under a tree that only Shishido-san and I know about and when we've finished training we always go there. Shishido-san also helps me with extra tennis practise. Shishido-san is a brilliant practise partners because he always inspires me to do better and to get stronger. I don't think I'd still be on the regulars if it wasn't for Shishido-san as he is the only one I can play doubles well with. I tried to play with Hiyoshi once but we kept running into each other and I double faulted twice as much. I don't think there is a better doubles pair that Shishido-san and I, though the Golden pair from Seigaku are very good and so are the ones from Rikkdai. In conclusion, Shishido-san is a positive influence on my health.'_

Nagano stopped reading and peered up at Choutarou who blinked. Again.

'Now Ohtori-kun, whilst your first paper was a little…'

She paused for the right words.

'Off topic, it was without doubt a good, grammatically correct paper and I didn't see a need for concern. However, it was when you handing in your work for the assignment I entitled 'school' that I started to get a little worried.'

Nagano pulled out a second paper and started to read

'_I am a second year at Hyotei middle school. I like my school because there are many good teachers and the work in enjoyable.'_

Nagano paused. The start was like any of the other twenty she'd received.

'_However, what I really enjoy about Hyotei is the muscle department and the tennis team. I partially like the tennis team because that was where I met Shishido-san. Tennis practise is always enjoyable because I get to play doubles with Shishido-san and Shishido-san always helps me with my serve. _

_Shishido-san also helps me with my homework, because Shishido-san is a year older than me. His best subjects are geography and history so he always helps me with them. Last week he invited me over to his house and spent the whole night helping me with a really difficult history project but it was worth it because I got an A. _

_In conclusion, I don't mind going to school because although it can be hard work, I get to see Shishido-san ever day and play doubles with him'_

'Is it because I said Shishido-san helped me with my project? Nagano-sensei, I haven't been distracting him from his homework, or cheating off him or anything…'

Nagano sighed as Choutarou continued to worry

'Ohtori-kun, you haven't done any thing wrong, I just wanted to have a talk with you about the subject matter of your recent pieces of writing. Now, why don't you stop worrying and we'll look at the third piece.'

Nagano held up the piece of paper entitled family and started to read.

'_I live with my parents and my older sister. I am very close to them but not as close as I am to Shishido-san. Although I haven't known him for long, Shishido-san feels like part of my family. Only not like a brother or a father. Though I wouldn't mind having a brother._

_The first time I went to Shishido-san's house, I was very nervous in case his family didn't like me. However, Shishido-san has a very nice family. He has an older brother instead of a sister. I like Shishido-san's bother but not as much as Shishido-san. Shishido-san also has a dog. I would like a dog when I am older. O a cat. I wonder if Shishido-san would like a cat. I think Shishido-san's family are very lucky to live with him because despite him sometimes having what Mukahi-sempai refers to as 'mood swings' he is actually very nice. I think it would be nice to live with Shishido-san. One day I would like to live with Shishido-san.'_

Nagano looked up from the paper at Choutarou.

'The thing is whilst you have grasped the correct grammatical aspects and made good use of the future tense, I was expecting something more along the lines of 'I have 2 sisters', 'I live in a detached house' or 'I like my bother because he shares the TV with me'. This piece doesn't really appear to be about your family'

'But Nagano-sensei, Shishido-san is like my family…'

Choutarou trailed off; worried he'd made his sensei angry.

'Ohtori-kun, why don't we review your final piece before we have this discussion?'

Nagano picked up the final piece of paper entitled Holidays

'_This year I have gone on two holidays. I went with my parents to America and Atobe-san took the regulars to Paris for a week in the winter holidays. I had never been to Paris before. Oshitari-sempai told me Paris was the most romantic city in the world. As he reads so many romantic novels, I think he should know._

_Atobe wanted to go shopping which was fun even though Shishido-san complained as it was cold. I didn't mind because Shishido-san and I found a small café that served good hot chocolate. The hotel was nice because the beds were comfy and I got to share a room with Shishido-san. We saw lots of famous places. I liked the Eiffel tower as when we went to see it, it was all lit up. I also liked that art galleries as there were many famous pieces there. However, my favourite part of the holiday was the river cruise because Shishido-san and I sat outside to see the city. It was very cold but Shishido-san kept me warm so I didn't mind. _

_In conclusion, I would like to return to Paris with Shishido-san.'_

Nagano put the papers back on her desk.

'Do you see what I mean Ohtori-kun?'

'But it's all true Nagano-sensei!'

'I'm not disputing that, my point is, these pieces are meant to be about you and not Shishido Ryou!'

'Oh…'

Choutarou looked down at his English teacher

'I suppose I should rewrite my homework on hobbies then…'

Nagano was starting to feel a bit bad for the boy who looked like he was going to burst into tears.

'How many times have you mentioned Shishido-kun in it?'

'12.'

Choutarou replied. Nagano decided not to ask why he knew that off the top of his head.

'Yes, I think maybe you should…um…reword it slightly Ohtori-kun.'

Choutarou nodded

'But can I ask Shishido-san for help?'

'If you must.'

Nagano replied as Choutarou exited the room, now smiling. Somehow she doubted his next paper would be much different from the last four.


	2. Part II: Shishido

**English Lessons with Hyotei**

_**Part Two: Shishido Ryou **_

_**Warning:**__ Crack, shonen ai, bad attempts at humour _

_**Notes:**__ Well here is part two as promised. Much silver pair fluff and special apperance by a certain Hyotei regular (no it isn't Atobe, he pops up in the third and final part!) _

_**_

It was one of those days.

The type of day when even the most dedicated of teachers pondered early retirement.

Safe to say, Nagano Fumiko was not what one would call a dedicated teacher and therefore was half way through filling in her resignation form, only to remember that she was 25, had no husband, savings or other career prospects to think of.

Massaging he head, Nagano glanced at her watch. Briefly she wondered if she still had enough time to make her way to the nurse's office for some head ache tablets before lunch was over. However, her train of though was interrupted by a knock at her classroom door.

'Come in'

She called warily. This wasn't what she needed at the moment. No doubt she was now going to have to help some insolent student with their homework or field questions on exams and high schools for the next fifteen minutes. Glaring at the papers on her desk and without raising her head, she asked

'What do you want now?'

Her annoyance at the interruption creeping into her tone.

'Actually sensei, it was you who wanted to see me.'

Slightly surprised, Nagano raised her head, only to be greeted with the sight of Shishido Ryou half sitting on a desk and tossing a tennis ball with his left hand.

Inwardly Nagano groaned. Why did she have to deal with Shishido Ryou and his too cocky for his own good attitude now of all days? Did whatever God there was really hate her that much?

However, as tempting as it was to send him away, saying there'd been some mistake and she was busy, he was right. She had asked to speak to him and from the impatient glare on his face; he didn't want to be here anymore than she did.

'Ah Shishido-kun, yes. There are some… certain issues I need to discuss with you…'

Nagano tried to force a smile onto her face but failed horribly. Shishido however, continued to glare, tossing the tennis ball up and down and up and down.

'It's about Ohtori-kun's class work and as you seem to be the person closest too him'

Glancing up at Shishido, she realised she now had his attention.

'I was just wondering if maybe you could take a look at a couple of his pieces of work for me.'

Pulling out the assignments entitled 'Health' and 'School', she handed them to Shishido who quickly glanced over both before proclaiming

'Don't see what's wrong with them. Can I leave now?'

'No you cannot!'

Nagano had nearly lost it now. She'd never wanted to be a teacher anyway. She'd wanted to be a florist. Or anything that meant she didn't have to deal with brats like Shishido Ryou who seemed to think the world revolved around them.

Shishido for his part looked mildly surprised at Nagano's outburst but continued to toss the tennis ball, a bored expression still gracing his too pretty face.

'Look'

Nagano snatched the papers back.

'Can't you see?'

She jabbed the paper with her nail

'Here.'

Jab

'Here!'

Jab

'And here!'

Jab

'This paper isn't about Ohtori, it's about you!'

Nagano let a breath she didn't know she'd been holding out as she slowly fell back into her chair.

'It's true though.'

Shishido muttered, not really to anyone.

'Are you telling me…'

Nagano fixed her best teacher glare on the boy in front of her

'That you and Ohtori-kun spend every waking moment together.'

The sarcasm was heavy in her voice but if Shishido noticed it, he didn't show.

'Of course not.'

Shishido's own tone implied how stupid he though the question was.

'We're not together in classes are we?'

That was it. Nagano should have known better than to ask for help from Shishido Ryou. Not only was that boy a number one arrogant, moody brat, he was also a complete idiot when it came to matters about obsessive kouhais. Trying once more, Nagano pulled a random assignment form the pile on her desk.

'Look Shishido-kun, this is what one of Ohtori-kun's class mates wrote for the topic 'life goal'. Read this and then maybe you'll see where I'm coming from.'

She handed the boy the paper, not bothering to check whose it was. A few minutes passed before Shishido spoke again.

'This paper reads. _My life goal is to __gekokujou Atobe. And maybe that brat from Seigaku, mainly because he has a better catchphrase than me. And Tezuka, just because Atobe wants to beat him. And Sanada because Atobe fancies him. And Oshitari because he said I have an obsession with Atobe WHICH I DO NOT. And Mukahi because he was with Oshitari at the time. And Shishido because if he hadn't been arguing with Mukahi then Mukahi wouldn't of been with Oshitari. And Ohtori because he agrees with Shishido on everything._

_But not Taki because he's already been gekokujou'd by Shishido and I don't want to gekokujou anyone whose already been gekokujou'd.'_

Quickly Nagano took the paper back. Where there no normal student in her class? Or more accurately; on the tennis team? Sighing, she waved her hand toward the door.

'You can go now Shishido-kun'

It appeared nothing was going to get through to him and she'd be a fool to waste any more of her time trying.

'But before you go, can you hand me in that homework on marriage?'

At least she'd have got something productive done this lunch time.

Grumbling, Shishido reached into his bag that had been flung on the floor and pulled out a crumpled piece of A4. The minute he'd placed it on her desk, he was gone and Nagano was left with an empty, silent classroom. Glancing at the clock, she realised she might as well mark the paper now. Picking up her red marking pen, she set to work.

10 minutes later, Nagano was marching to the head's office, resignation paper in hand, before remembering she had no husband, no savings and no prospects. Innocently on her desk, was a piece of paper entitled 'My wedding' By Shishido Ryou

_**My Wedding**_

_**By Shishido Ryou**_

_**I'm not going to get married so I'm not even sure why I'm bothering to write this. Therefore I shall explain my reason for not marrying.**_

_**Firstly girls are too much like Atobe. Or that freak from St. Rudolf's. And I wouldn't want to live with Atobe. Enough said.**_

_**Secondly, I've already promised **__**Choutarou**__** we'd share a flat. If I got married I guess I'd have to live with the girl and it would be unfair on Choutarou to have to share a flat with a girl.**_

_**Thirdly**__**, I don't have time. As I'm going to be a pro tennis player, I don't know when I'll find the time to meet girls or go out on dates. In fact the only person who will be with me will be Choutarou so won't need to get married anyway.**_

_**Lastly, to marry someone you have to like them more than anyone else I guess. And I'll never like anyone more than Choutarou.**_

_**In conclusion, I do not feel that marriage is suited to me at all.**_


	3. Part III: Orals

**English Lessons with Hyotei**

_**Part Three: The Orals **_

_**Warning:**__ Crack, shonen ai, bad attempts at humour _

_**Notes:**__ Nagano-sensei is back and I'm starting to think I'm way too evil to her. Oh wells, its fun! Anyway, the third and final installment starts with a helping of Atobe but quickly descends into silver pair fluff. I hope you enjoy it and I thank everyone who has read this fic. _

_By the way, all questions that Nagano asks in the fic as part of the orals were actually questions from my own Spanish oral. _

_I will be starting a sequel (sort of) to this after my exams finish (i.e. 22__nd__ June) but that will be posted on LJ because I plan on having quite a lot of reader participation._

_If you want to read that when it's up and suggest ideas (there will be more info on that in the first chapter) then I suggest you watch the torishishi community on LJ_

**PART III of III **

_**_

It had arrived. The day Nagano Fumiko, world's most reluctant teacher of middle school English, had been dreading more than any other. Worse than the day she'd volunteered to cover the tennis team practice (which she had so not wanted to do. It was just that Sakaki had asked. And Nagano wasn't above admitting she might have a tiny minuscule crush on the coach and music teacher. Might being the key word here)

No, it was worse than that. Worse than the time she'd run into a couple of tennis players from another middle school in the local super market (They had been so rude they'd made Hyotei look positively angelic. One had just continued to reach for some soft drink even though he could clearly see she was trying to pass and the other had managed to make her feel like she was in the wrong just by the frown on his face. Insolent brats both of them)

It was even worse than the time she'd taken a well deserved holiday to England only to find out it happened to coincide with Wimbledon and London seemed over run with tennis players (she'd noticed someone who'd looked vaguely like Atobe on the first day and had spent the rest of the holiday trying to stay indoors as much as possible.) Nagano was beginning to wonder if tennis just had it in for her.

No, it was orals day. A whole day of listening to third and second year students rattle on about their pet dog or favourite hobby. A whole day of reminding countless simpletons of the rule of double negative, verb endings, sentence structure and God knows what else. And to make things worse her first candidate was...

'Ore-sama has arrived. Be prepared to be awed by my magnificent English skills'

Hyotei's diva himself. Great. Just great. As if Nagano's life couldn't get much better.

'Atobe-kun. Have a seat'

Nagano smiled through gritted teeth. She just hoped this would be quick and painless. With a flourish Atobe seated himself on the plastic chair as if it was his own personal thrown. Truth be told, Nagano wouldn't be surprised if he did own one.

'Well Atobe-kun, I trust you know the format? I will ask you questions for 10 minutes on three prepared topics, those being your family, your future and (Nagano gritted her teeth at this one) your hobbies. Are you ready to begin?'

Atobe reclined further back in his plastic throne.

'Ore-sama is always prepared.'

'Right well, I'll start the timer than.'

Nagano reached for the small stop watch and set the timer for 10 minutes. Just 10 minutes she reminded herself. 10 minutes and then she wouldn't have to see Atobe for a whole weekend. She could do this, she was strong...

'Are we going to start sometimes today?'

Nagano was interrupted by the Diva's sarcasm. Resisting the urge to throw the stop watch, the dictionary on the desk and the desk itself at him, she plastered yet another smile onto her face.

'Of course Atobe-kun.'

And then in English

'What are the names of your parents?'

'Ore-sama's parents...'

Nagano smirked

'Atobe-kun, this is an English exam.'

Atobe raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow in her direction.

'Ore-sama is NOT an English word.'

Oh yes, score one for the teacher. Inner Nagano was celebrating 10 minutes with no ore-sama this, ore-sama that.

'Fine.'

Atobe's expression didn't change and Nagano started to think the 7 and a half minutes left might be more bearable now the diva had been taken down a few pegs.

'The magnificence that is I can trace his lineage back to the Trojan Prince Aeneas...'

Life hated Nagano, she was sure of it. Just how many Japanese middle schooler's knew words such as lineage in English? Probably about as many who honestly believed they were related to Aeneas, and that Churchill and Roosevelt where their grandparents, Atobe's rant on his family history was anything to go on.

'Lovely Atobe. Second question...what are your future goals?'

Nagano stopped Atobe who was in the middle of explaining in great detail how his father was actually Roger Federer's cousin twice removed. Only 3 more minutes, she told herself. Only three more minutes.

'...of course the magnificence that is I will have no problem beating that Seigaku brat when we are both professionals. And then the magnificence that is I shall beat Tezuka. Because Tezuka is my destined rival and he honestly thinks he is cooler than the magnificence that is I...'

Atobe was interrupted by a sharp buzzzzzzz. Nagano resisted the urge to jump up and down shouting something highly inappropriate in celebration.

'Oh I'm afraid that is our time up Atobe-kun. You will receive your marks in the coming week.'

Atobe just smirked.

'Ore-sama already knows he has got full marks. Ore-sama did not make one mistake.'

Brushing past Nagano, he sauntered out of the classroom. Looking down at her mark sheet, to her frustration, Nagano realised he was right. Damn him and his bloody perfect English! Still, that was the worse candidate over. Next had to be a second year as they were rotated. Someone easy. Someone who wasn't obsessed with a person called Tezuka (who to be honest Nagano had no idea who this mythical person was, but she already hated him. He was probably like that scowling tennis player in the supermarket. Yes that was how she imagined this Tezuka person...)

There was a light knock at the door and Nagano even found herself smiling. This would be easy...

Or not...

Standing in the doorway was none other than Ohtori Choutarou. Resisting the urge just to slam the door, for the 10th time already today Nagano cursed the tennis playing population to hell. No hell was too good for them, St. Rudolf's maybe.

'Ohtori-kun. Come in.'

Ohtori shuffled nervously in, his height making the chair he sat in look ridiculously small, his eyes focused on the ground. It appeared, Nagano deducted, he was still slightly scared of her from their last...meeting. Maybe she would use this to her advantage and have an easier 10 minutes than she'd first expected.

'Have you prepared your three topics?'

A nod.

'Ok then we'll begin. Firstly, can you describe to me your dream house?'

Ohtori's gaze was still focused on the floor and Nagano had to strain to hear what he was saying at first.

'Um...I think it would be somewhere in Tokyo, perhaps with a tennis court out the back...'

So far so good. Nagano allowed herself to relax a little, this was how a normal oral should be. Perhaps Ohtori sensed this, because he finally raised his gaze to meet hers.

'And then there would be a billiards table...'

Ohtori trailed off and Nagano took this opportunity to ask another question.

'Do you enjoy billiards, Ohtori?'

At this point, a sickly sweet smile appeared across the boys face and Nagano had a sinking feeling that she wasn't going to like what was coming next.

'Shishido-san is teaching me and it's Shishido-san's favourite activity. Apart from tennis of course. Last Friday we went to a billiards club together and Shishido-san showed me how to play. It was really fun because Fuji-san and Kikumaru-san from Seigaku were there as well, only Fuji-san kept asking Shishido-san if he had booked the plane tickets to Spain yet...which was rather strange...'

Did this boy have nothing else in his life apart from Hyotei's drama queen? Nagano was starting to suspect not.

'But if you get married, you will have to share your house with your wife Ohtori-kun. So why don't you describe your perfect girlfriend?'

'Um...'

Ohtori looked slightly lost for words.

'Well...I guess he'd...I mean she'd be...um good at tennis. And caring. Like when Shishido-san didn't sleep for a week so he could help me perfect my severe. Or when I was sick because I stayed out in the rain too long and Shishido-san didn't leave my house until I was better...But I don't think I have time for a girlfriend because I'm going to be a professional double player after school and then I'm going to be living with Shishido-san because he promised we could share a flat and I've already been looking through the furniture catalogues and Shishido-san agrees that our bedroom can be done in the Hyotei colours and...'

'Ohtori-kun, your time is up. Lovely to hear from you. Results in a week. Goodbye.'

Nagano practically pushed the boy out the door and slammed it shut. Did she say Atobe was bad? If she had to listened to anymore about the brattiest student in the school (apart from Atobe), she would kill someone. Preferably Shishido Ryou himself. Though Atobe wouldn't be a bad second choice. The only think that could be worse than hearing more about Shishido would be...

'Did you make Choutarou fail?'

An angry Shishido Ryou in her classroom right now meant to be sitting his oral mock. Nagano cursed whatever gods there were. Gathering her composer, Nagano drew herself up. She would not be intimated by Hyotei's drama queen. She would not be intimidated by...shit that was some glare.

'Ohtori-kun did not fail, he merely went of the subject matter a little. I'm sorry of he was under that impression.'

'Fine.'

Shishido seemed to relax a little, lounging across the chair on the other side of her desk. However he was still glaring and Nagano could not help but wish she hadn't been so quick to get the second year out of her classroom a minute ago.

'Well Shishido-kun, I think we shall start now. As you are aware, you will have ten minutes and I will ask you questions ranging over three different topics you have prepared on. Now, question number one: who is your best friend and how long have you known them?'

Shishido continued to glare and Nagano wondered if it really was possible that looks could kill. She though not because she wasn't dead yet but...

'My best friend is Choutarou. Which is why if anyone upsets him'

Glare

'I will gladly hunt them down and'

Double strength glare

'Make sure their live is no longer worth living'

Death glare to the power of three

'Even if I have to use Atobe's lawyers to get me out of criminal charges afterwards.'

By this time, Nagano was seriously considering just climbing under the table. It seemed to be the safest option. Or better yet making a dash towards the door. Instead, she wrote on her marking paper in big bold letters NEVER UPSET OHTORI CHOUTAROU. And then just to make sure she added an extra EVER and underlined the sentence, twice.

'Um...lovely Shishido-kun. So, what do you do in your spare time?'

Nagano tried to smile. But Shishido was still glaring, even if the glare had gone down a couple of levels.

'I play tennis.'

He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which Nagano reminded herself, it probably was.

'Would you like to elaborate on that Shishido-kun?'

Shishido's glare tuned into a look of exasperation, obviously perfected to infuriate her, Nagano decided.

'I play tennis with Choutarou.'

Really, his answers were so short Nagano was at a loss of what to ask next. Suddenly, remembering Ohtori's comment about billiards, she decided to ask...

'Um...do you have any other activities outside school you enjoy with Ohtori-kun?'

'None I wish to discuss with you.'

Came the curt reply and Nagano wasn't really sure what he meant...unless...Oh! Trying her hardest not to look at the student in front of her, Nagano quickly shuffled the papers in front of her before picking the first question that came of the top of her head.

'What would you improve about the school if you could Shishido-kun?'

'The teaching staff.'

Nagano gritted her teeth. Shishido Ryou really was the brattiest student she had ever come across. Even worse than Atobe. Even worse than Atobe and Mukahi put together. In fact even worse than the whole of the pompous, self absorbed, arrogant, vain Hyotei tennis team (including Sakaki- to hell if he was the best looking male in a 50 miles radius, he was still afflicted with the tennis team and therefore just as much to blame!)

Suddenly the buzzer went off and Nagano thought she'd never be more grateful to hear it in her entire life!

'Thank you Shishido-kun, you can go now. The test results will be posted next week.'

Shishido turned to leave before fixing her with one more glare.

'And remember if Choutarou fails...'

Before stomping out the classroom and purposely slamming the doo shut very loudly, frightening the second year who was waiting to come in.

Had she, Nagano Fumiko English teacher extraordinaire at Hyotei middle school, just been threatened by the tennis team drama queen?

Life, Nagano thought to herself, really really sucked right now.

And it was all the tennis team's fault. God, how she hated that sport.

X

**Omake **

'You wanted to see me Hamada-sensei?'

The middle aged English teacher smiled at his number one student, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

'Ah yes, Tezuka-kun. Seeing as you have been performing so well in my class, I was thinking that you may benefit from a little extra tuition that will take you much further in your mastery of the English language than I can. I happen to have a colleague, a very skilled teacher of English who lived over there for some time. She currently teaches at Hyotei but I'm sure she would be very glad to help you gain a real appreciation for the language. I was thinking maybe a session a week?'

'That would be very good of you Hamada-sensei'

Tezuka replied, his expression not changing at all. Hamada Takeshi continued.

'I've been told she doesn't like tennis players but what can one expect if you only know those who play at Hyotei? Anyway, I'm sure you two will get on absolutely fine when she realises what a nice, polite boy you are. You can go now Tezuka-kun; I will contact you when I have made the arrangements.'

'Ah. Thank you very much Hamada-sensei'


End file.
